Sleeping Beauty
by Yuki Ryota
Summary: Alkisah hiduplah seorang putri. Lahir dengan dipenuhi kebahagiaan, kecantikan, dan kebaikan. Hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah kutukan pada hari ulang tahun yang ke 17 oleh sang penyihir. Hanya sebuah syarat yang akan membuat kutukan menghilang yaitu ciuman dari sang pangeran. Namun, bagaimana jika penyebab tertidurnya sang putri karena pangeran itu sendiri? THREESHOT


_._

 _._

 _._

 _START_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Alkisah hiduplah seorang putri_

 _Lahir dengan dipenuhi kebahagiaan, kecantikan, dan kebaikan_

 _Yang akan selalu menemani hidupnya_

 _Hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah kutukan_

 _Kutukan yang akan bekerja pada hari ulang tahun yang ke 17_

 _Dan ketika jarinya tertusuk alat pemintal_

 _Ia akan tertidur selamanya_

 _Hanya sebuah syarat yang akan membuat kutukan menghilang_

 _Yaitu ciuman dari cinta sejati_

 _Cinta sejati dari sang pangeran_

 _Dan kisah itulah yang dialami sang protagonis dalam kisah ini_

 _Namun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bagaimana jika penyebab tertidurnya sang putri karena pangeran itu sendiri?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sleeping Beauty © **Disney**

This fic is **mine**

Naruto © **M.K.**

SasuHina

T+

.

.

.

[#1]

 **Drap drap drap drap**

 _'_ _Sedikit lagi,'_ batin Sasuke sambil berlari dengan tubuh penuh luka. Iris kelamnya menatap tajam jendela yang terbuka di lantai dua bangunan tua yang berdiri megah.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Memastikan keberadaan predator yang mengincarnya sejak tadi. Ia mempercepat larinya saat melihat seruan kasar dari sang predator.

"Gawat," umpat Sasuke.

Saat bangunan berlantai dua mulai tampak lebih jelas, Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat ke atas genting lantai pertama sebagai pijakan dirinya untuk melompat dan memasuki jendela yang terbuka itu.

 **Hap**

Pijakan pertama telah dilakukannya dengan sangat mulus. Ia mulai mengerakkan kaki panjangnya untuk melompat ke jendela.

 **Hap**

Lagi-lagi Sasuke melakukan pijakan dengan mulus bersamaan dengan itu iris kelamnya mengamati keadaan ruangan yang dimasuki oleh dirinya. Irisnya membola saat menemukan sosok selain dirinya yang bangun dari tempat tidur yang tidak jauh dari tempat dirinya berpijak.

 **Sret**

 **Duk**

 **Bruk**

Iris onyx Sasuke terbuka perlahan saat tidak merasakan sakit yang begitu kentara. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya hanya karena melihat sosok lain selain dirinya. Salahkan saja dirinya yang kehilangan fokus hingga tanpa sadar menginjak tali sepatu sendiri dan menyebabkan dirinya terantuk kursi.

Matanya ia buka lebar-lebar menganalisa posisinya saat ini. Sasuke berada di atas kasur dengan sesosok gadis yang memejamkan matanya erat. Tunggu– apa tadi?

Gadis?

Gadis?!

Berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang syok melihat keadaannya, ia berusaha bertanya keadaan sosok di bawahnya. Mengingat ia sekarang tengah menindihnya karena insiden yang tidak sengaja itu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kedua kelopak mata gadis itu mulai terbuka perlahan, irisnya mulai tampak dan dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya kelopak mata itu terbuka sempurna menampakkan iris _amethyst_ yang begitu indah di mata Sasuke.

"Aku, aku tidak–"

 **Tes**

Merasakan pipinya yang basah, gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya dan menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Guna memastikan cairan apa yang menetesi pipinya.

"D-darah?!" raut wajah gadis itu tampak syok, tangannya bergetar dan menatap Sasuke horor. Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hei kau tak apa?"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Sasuke panik, "Hoi hoi, tenanglah. Kau tak apa? Kau terluka?"

Dan detik berikutnya gadis itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri di bawah tindihannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke meringis pelan saat merasakan alkohol yang dingin menyentuh lukanya. "Pelan-pelan."

"Baiklah."

"Aw! Kubilang pelan-pelan!" bentak Sasuke pada sosok yang mengobatinya.

Sosok tersebut gelagapan, "I-iya. Aku juga sudah pelan-pelan."

Sasuke mendesis saat ia merasakan sakit kembali saat alkohol tersebut menyentuh bagian tengah lukanya. "Lepaskan."

"A-apa?"

"Kubilang lepaskan. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini," ujar Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sosok tersebut menahan tangan Sasuke. "Tunggu dulu! Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu dulu!"

Sasuke menyentakkan tangan itu kasar. "Tidak perlu," ujarnya dingin. Ia melangkah dengan angkuh menuju pintu keluar.

Sosok yang mengobatinya sejak tadi menggeram kesal saat melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sepeti bayi. Ia mendengus kesal, melmasukkan kapas yang digunakannya untuk mengobati luka di wajah Sasuke ke dalam saku roknya, dan berjalan dengan aura berapi-api menuju Sasuke.

Tangan pucat Sasuke hendak meraih knop pintu. "Aku harap kita tidak bertemu la–"

 **Brak**

Sasuke meringis pelan saat punggungnya menghantam tembok di tengah-tengah rasa terkejut. Ia mendapati dirinya berada dikurungan gadis di hadapannya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Sudah kubilang tunggu dulu! Apa kau tuli?!"

Dahi Sasuke mulai berkedut pelan saat mendengar ejekan dilontarkan kepdanya.

"Untuk apa? Toh kau tidak bisa mengobatiku dengan benar."

"Kau itu bodoh ya? Dimana-mana semua luka yang terkena alkohol itu pasti sakit!"

"Kau mengataiku bodoh?! Lihat darah saja pingsan, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengobati seluruh tubuhku yang berdarah dan terluka ini?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas kasar, ia melepaskkan kurungan tangannya pada Sasuke, ia memejamkan mata sejenak. "Lepaskan."

"Ha?"

Kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan sorot mata tajam menusuk. "Lepaskan bajumu."

Alisnya mengernyit terkejut. "Tidak mau bodoh!"

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengobati seluruh lukamu dengan benar."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Terserahlah," ia kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Dengan secepat kilat gadis itu membalikkan badan Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh besarnya hingga menabrak pintu. Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak gesit membuka kemeja putih lusuh Sasuke hingga menampakkan tubuh penuh goresan luka. Ia langsung membuang kemeja Sasuke sembarang dan berniat menuntun pria itu untuk duduk di kursinya.

Hanya saja rencananya digagalkan dengan mudahnya oleh pemuda itu, pemuda itu dengan mudah membalikkan posisi dirinya. tubuh kecilnya menghimpit pintu.

"Hei gadis kecil, kau terlalu agresif rupanya. Tak bisakah kau menahan diri dan membiarkan aku melakukan persiapan?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Ia meniup-niup pelan telinga gadis itu hingga bulu kuduknya meremang. "Perempuan yang seperti ini sangat membangkitkan gairahku, hm."

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya pelan, saat merasakan pemuda itu sudah bertindak jauh dengan memeluknya dan menggigiti cuping telinganya pelan dan mengikutsertakan lidahnya. Wajahnya merona merah sempurna membuat pemuda itu makin gencar mengerjai telinga gadis itu.

Tangan gadis itu menyentuh dada pemuda itu, berusaha mendorong dada bidang itu agar menjauh dari dirinya. dan justru pemuda itu malah bertindak lebih terhadap telinganya.

 _'_ _Sialan. Tidak ada cara lain,'_ batin gadis itu. Ia segera mengambil tisu di saku roknya dan menyentuhkannya pada luka di pundak Sasuke. Sontak pemuda itu terkejut dan melepaskan kulumannya di telinga Hinata.

Sasuke mendesis. "Dasar gadis kecil kurang ajar."

"K-kau itu yang kurang ajar. Diam dan biarkan aku mengobati lukamu. Jika dibiarkan lukamu akan terinfeksi."

Sasuke mendecak kesal, ia kembali memungut kemejanya yang berada di lantai dan mengenakannya kembali. "Cih, membosankan."

Gadis itu berjalan menuju Sasuke. Tangannya menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang telanjang. "Maafkan aku atas hal tadi. Membuatmu panik seperti tadi. Jadi, biarkan aku mengobatimu. Setelah itu, kau boleh melakukan apapun, asal tidak melukaiku."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar penuturan gadis itu. "Hn. Baiklah. "

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang menurut kepadanya. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa was-was karena pemuda itu menurut kepadanya dengan mudah dan juga seringai yang ia tunjukkan.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran buruk tersebut dan fokus kepada Sasuke.

Gadis itu segera mendudukkan Sasuke di kursi dekat meja di samping lemari kayu. Gadis itu berjalan menuju lemari kayu tersebut seolah dia sudah mengetahui seluk beluk barang di ruangan ini.

Iris kelam Sasuke hanya memperhatikan gadis itu. Cara ia berjalan, mengambil barang, dan ekspresi tenangnya yang tidak bisa Sasuke definisikan.

Setelah mengambil P3K, gadis itu berjalan menuju meja dan meletakkan peralatan obat-obatan. Lalu ia mengambil kursi kayu dan menggeretnya hingga kursi tersebut berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Dengan telaten gadis itu membuka kotak obat dan mengeluarkan benda-benda yang akan ia butuhkan dalam mengobati pemuda keras kepala itu.

Gadis itu segera duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan Sasuke. Ia mengambil botol antiseptik dan menuangkannya pada kain kasa, tangannya bergerak menuju siku Sasuke yang tergores cukup panjang karena goresannya dari siku hingga pergelangan tangan. Ia segera menyentuhkan kain kasa yang sudah ditetesi antiseptik pada luka goresan Sasuke.

Sekilas gadis itu melihat wajah datar Sasuke, walau begitu ia dapat melihat tatapan ketegangan memancar dari iris kelamnya yang menatap kain kasa itu dengan serius. Gadis itu tertawa kecil, membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya menuju ke gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan mengusap pelan pundak pemuda itu, seraya tersenyum. "Tenanglah. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena terkena antiseptik. Tidak usah setegang itu."

Bagai tersihir dengan senyuman gadis itu, pemuda bersurai raven itu mengangguk pelan. Irisnya menatap bagaimana jari-jari gadis itu dengan telaten membersihkan dan membalut lukanya. Sejenak ia melupakan rasa sakit yang ia terima saat antiseptik menyentuh kulitnya.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia terpesona dengan senyuman gadis itu dan baru menyadari bahwa betapa cantiknya gadis itu. Gerak-geriknya yang anggun menambah nilai plus pada penampilan gadis itu.

Pikiran-pikiran negatifnya mulai menghilang entah kemana. Rencana jahil yang sudah disusunnya juga ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan terpesonanya ia dengan gadis di hadapannya.

Hanya saja ia merasa janggal. Ia merasa tidak pernah melihat gadis itu di lingkungan sekolahnya.

Sasuke berdeham untuk menarik perhatian sang gadis. Dan benar saja, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tepat ke iris Sasuke. "Ada apa? Apa masih sakit?"

"Tidak."

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi. "Lalu?"

Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya pelan, menghilangkan rasa gugup. Karena ia memang baru pertama kali penasaran kepada seseorang yang bergender wanita.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Jadi-" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia merasa lanjutan kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan akan sangat memalukan jika itu dilakukan olehnya yang notabene adalah Uchiha.

"Jadi?" tanya gadis itu lagi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Mengacuhkan Sasuke yang membuat pemuda itu dongkol.

Dengan terpaksa dan kesal, Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya tiba-tiba dan menatap langsung tepat di iris kelamnya membuat Sasuke terperanjat dan ia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku bertanya bukan karena-"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu. Toh tidak hanya kau yang tidak mengenaliku."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap gadis di depannya yang kembali mengobati lukanya dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah ayunya. Irisnya mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu melirik Sasuke lewat sudut matanya, mengulas senyum misterius yang membuat Sasuke tambah penasaran.

"Menurutmu karena apa?" jemari lentik gadis itu membalut luka terakhir di tubuh pemuda itu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _'Apa-apaan gadis ini?! Memangnya sedang main tebak-tebakan?!'_

Gadis itu hanya diam tidak menjawab, mengabaikan raut muka Sasuke yang terlihat sangat penasaran. Jarinya mengambil plester dan membuka bungkusnya.

Gadis itu berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menempelkan plester tersebut di luka terakhir di wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke membuat pemuda itu gugup dan panik secara bersamaan.

"Karena aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang memiliki kemampuan mistis."

Kedua tangan gadis itu menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke dan mengelusnya pelan yang membuat sang empu pipi merinding.

'Apa dia seorang mayago?! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini,' batin Sasuke berteriak.

"Seperti sebuah sihir," ujar gadis itu dan melepaskan sentuhannya pada pemuda itu.

Lalu, gadis itu mengulas senyum manis yang membuat Sasuke terpaku. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan membereskan peralatan medisnya dan lagi-lagi membiarkan pemuda itu terpaku. "Kau boleh pergi, Uchiha-san."

Pemuda itu tersentak, lamunannya buyar seketika membuat pikiran-pikirannya sudah tersusun kembali dengan rapi. Sasuke segera berdiri dan meraih kemeja lusuhnya dan segera mengenakannya. Ia berdeham pelan, menarik kembali perhatian sang gadis.

"Ya?" gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba sebuah sapuan tangan akan mengenai kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Puk

Anehnya gadis itu tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa pemuda itu hanya menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sesuai perjanjian, aku akan melakukan apapun setelah kau mengobatiku, bukan?"

Ah, iya. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata melupakan hal tersebut. Ternyata pemuda itu tidak berniat melakukan hal negatif kepadanya. Ia dapat bernapas lega.

Sasuke mengacak pelan surai keunguan milik Hinata. "Arigatou."

Kemudian, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kali ini ia meninggalkan gadis itu menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan wajah melamun, seolah menyadari sesuatu.

Blam

Bersamaan dengan bunyi debuman pintu, lamunannya buyar. Ia menunduk menatap lantai dengan seulas senyum hangat. Senyumnya mendadak memudar saat iris amethyst nya menangkap noda darah di jarinya. Sejenak tubuhnya bergetar pelan, lalu berubah menjadi getaran yang hebat hingga akhirnya tubuhnya merosot. Menyentuh lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kau masih hidup. Dan itu bukan darahmu," gumam Hinata, ia merapal perkataan itu berulang kali sebagai penenang hatinya seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Gadis itu hanya berharap, ia dapat tetap menjalankan hidup monoton di zona aman hingga waktunya tiba.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri koridor. Pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang peristiwa beberapa saat lalu. Hyuuga Hinata, siapa dia? Dan kenapa dia tidak pernah terlihat selama ini.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustrasi karena ia tampak seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang gadis yang ditemuinya itu. Dirinya tergolong orang yang mudah mengingat dan memiliki memori dalam jangka panjang. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mengingat bahwa ada gadis itu di sekolah ini.

Apa gadis itu anak baru? Sepertinya tidak. Sasuke merasa agak familiar dengan nama gadis itu. Jadi, ia yakin bahwa gadis itu tidak mungkin anak baru. Jadi siapa gadis itu? jika memang gadis itu bukan anak baru, pasti ia sudah familiar dengan rupanya.

Akh, memikirkan gadis itu membuat Sasuke semakin bingung. Ia merasa bahwa segala identitas gadis itu terasa disembunyikan oleh pihak sekolah. Sialnya saat ia bertanya pada gadis itu, gadis itu dengan jelas membentuk _gesture_ merahasiakan identitasnya.

Kurang ajar! Sasuke tidak pernah dipermainkan separah ini. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan gumpalan emosi dalam hatinya.

"Teme~!"

Pundak Sasuke merosot saat mendengar sapaan akrab kepadanya dari kejauhan. Ia harus segera pergi jika masih ingin sayang kepalanya. Sudah cukup ia dibuat pusing dengan kemisteriusan yang ditunjukkan gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin semakin diperparah dengan suara nyaring dan ocehan panjang dari sohibnya itu.

 _Well_ , walaupun Sasuke seperti orang kutub yang dingin, tapi ia juga manusia. Ia juga memiliki sifat penasaran saat dirinya dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti tadi. Situasi yang memancing dirinya untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut.

"Sasuke!" terjangan penuh kekuatan menerjang lehernya. "Kenapa kau malah lari saat kusapa, hm?"

Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu mengumpat dalam hati. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah lelah yang membuatnya tidak bisa menghindar dari pemuda bersurai jabrik dengan warna mencolok yang dapat menyilaukan mata karena warnanya.

"Aku masih sayang kepalaku, _dobe_."

Naruto, pemuda yang dipanggil _dobe_ itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir saat mendengar kalimat singkat penuh sindirian yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu. "Kejamnya."

Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya pada leher Sasuke. "Hebat sekali kau bisa lolos dari Anko- _sensei_. Aku mengagumi kegesitanmu, sobat!" Naruto meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke lengan Sasuke, bentuk apresiasi kepada pemuda itu.

"Sialan kau. Bukannya membantuku, kau malah asyik makan ramen di kantin."

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya. "Hehe. Aku belum sarapan."

Sasuke menghela napas. Lebih baik ia tidak usah meladeni pemuda ini jika ia ingin mendapatkan ketenangan.

"Hei Sasuke. Kau sembunyi dimana tadi?"

 **Deg**

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Naruto terheran. "Ada apa?"

Ah, kenapa Sasuke bisa lupa jika Naruto memiliki banyak koneksi dan mengetahui data sekolah lebih banyak daripada dirinya? ternyata ingatannya tidak sekuat apa yang dibicarakan ornang.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto. " _Dobe_ , kau tahu tentang Hyuuga Hinata?"

Naruto menatap langit-langit berusaha menggali ingatannya. "Bukankah ia siswa terpintar di angkatan kita?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya. "Kau tidak mengetahuinya? Bahkan ia dikenal semua murid kelas 2." Ia menyipitkan matanya. "Yaah. Tidak heran sih, kau kan cuek."

Komentar Naruto benar-benar menusuk tepat di hati pemuda berambut emo itu. "Lagipula midsemester kali ini dia mendapat predikat nomor 1 satu angkatan."

"Apa?! Satu?!" seru Sasuke tidak percaya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menyingkirkan dirinya dari tahta ranking satu.

Naruto tertawa melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu. "Hahahaha. Baru pertama kali kau dikalahkan, ya?"

Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan Naruto. Ia memilih berlari untuk menuju papan pengumuman yang terletak di jantung sekolahnya.

"Hoi _teme_! Tunggu!"

Hanya karena rasa penasarannya terhadap Hyuuga Hinata ia seolah memperoleh tenaganya kembali dan mampu menyaingin Naruto.

Sesampainya di depan papan pengumuman. Iris Sasuke bergerak kesana-kemari mencari nama Hyuuga Hinata sedangkan Naruto tampak mengatur napasnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Larimu seperti kuda saja. Capek tahu!"

Sasuke masih mencari nama Hyuuga Hinata. "Siapa suruh mengerjarku."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. " _Teme_!"

Sasuke berhenti tepat di ujung papan pengumuman. Ia terdiam mematung. Atensinya terpaku pada satu tempat. Sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dalam huruf kanji dan berbunyi Hyuuga Hinata.

"Dobe, apa ia pernah terlihat di kelas?"

Suara Naruto masih terengah-engah saat ia mencoba menjawab ucapan Sasuke. "Siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di papan pengumuman. "Tidak. Semua murid tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali. Hanya segelintir orang yang pernah melihatnya."

Sasuke menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut lewat tatapannya.

"Hanya kepala sekolah yaitu _baa_ - _chan_ dan–"

"Dan?"

"Dan siswa yang akan meninggal atau akan tidak masuk selama berhari-hari saja yang dapat bertemu dengannya. Untuk itu, tidak ada satu pun yang berniat mencari tahu atau ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke kaku. Mungkin jika dilihat dari dekat, tampak wajahnya yang mulai memucat.

Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke saat tidak mendapati respon temannya itu. "Ada apa?" Naruto menyentuh pundak Sasuke. "Hoi! Kau dingin sekali!"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Siapkan nisan untukku."

Naruto terkejut dengan permintaan tidak masuk akal dari Sasuke. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya."

Naruto memundurkan langakahnya, menatap Sasuke ngeri. "Jadi, jadi kau–"

Sasuke mengangguk putus asa. Ia melirik nama Hyuuga Hinata yang tertempel pada papan pengumuman. Nama yang berada di atas namanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku bersembunyi dan menemukan dirinya. Aku bahkan menyentuhnya."

Naruto memegang kedua kepalanya. "Sampai sejauh itu?! Tidaaaak!" serunya kencang, seolah ingin melupakan fakta yang telah terjadi bahwa sahabatnya adalah siswa pertama yang melihat Hyuuga Hinata dalam sejarah sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dengan tenang mengganti sepatunya. Ia tidak memedulikan teman-temannya yang menampilkan ekspresi khawatir ke arah dirinya. Entah karena ocehan guru BK atau karena ia sudah makan siang yang membuat dirinya tidak panik lagi.

"Sasuke …"

Sasuke menoleh. "Lupakan saja. Lagipula itu hanya gosip bukan? Jika memang itu terjadi aku malah bersyukur."

"Apanya yang bersyukur?!" seru Kiba frustrasi dan langsung mendapatkan kalimat ajakan untuk tenang. "Kau … kau akan–"

"–mati? Atau tidak masuk sekolah? Lagipula belum ada faktanya bahwa jika bertemu dengannya akan mati dalam jarak dekat bukan?"

Kiba menggeleng pelan. "Tapi–"

Sasuke menghela napas melihat respon berlebihan temannya. Bahkan Shikamaru juga menampakkan ekspresi yang sama walau ia hanya terdiam.

"Toh jika aku tidak masuk sekolah aku malah bersyukur karena tidak perlu berlari setiap hari."

 **Puk**

Shikamaru menyentuh pundak Sasuke pelan. Ekspresinya tampak penasaran. "Dimana kau menemukan gadis itu? Aku juga ingin membolos."

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan?!" seru Naruto tidak percaya. Shikamaru yang biasanya tidak ikut campur kini malah ingin ikut terjun bersama Sasuke. bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Betapa kuatnya efek Hyuuga Hinata hingga membuat temannya bertingkah seaneh ini.

 **Puk**

"Kalian berdua terlalu termakan gosip." Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu Naruto dan Kiba.

"Shino!" seru Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

Shino tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula mereka dua masih hidup bukan? Tenang saja."

"Baik," ujar duo cempreng itu serempak.

Mereka berlima memutuskan pulang bersama-sama mengingat jarak rumah mereka yang berdekatan. Angin berhembus menemani mereka hingga ke pintu gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia menatap gedung dimana ruangan UKS berada. Ia terus menatap gedung itu hingga ia keluar dari kawasan sekolahnya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, seorang gadis yang membuatnya penasaran mati-matian juga menatapnya. Menatapnya dari kejauhan seraya bergumam kecil.

"Manis."

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ," ujar Sasuke sambil melepas sepatunya.

Suara lembut langsung menyapanya. "Ah, _okaeri_. Sasu- _chan_."

"Ibu, sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu," Sasuke segera memeluk ibunya yang tadi menyapa dirinya.

" _Ara ara_. Kau imut sekali~ Sasu- _chan_."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku sudah besar, Bu. Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan untuk anak kecil itu."

Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke hanya tersenyum seraya mengusap surai anaknya pelan. "Bagiku kau masih putra kesilku yang dulu."

Sasuke mengerang frustrasi. "Ibu."

"Baiklah. Segera mandi dan ganti baju. Itachi sudah menunggumu di kamar."

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, ekspresi sumringah tampak di wajahnya. "Benarkah?"

Mikoto mengangguk, "Benar."

"Terima kasih, Bu!" seru Sasuke kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian di ruang tamu.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya itu. ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunianya berada. Dunia masak-memasak.

.

.

.

"Ibu, dimana ayah?" tanya Itachi, sulung Uchiha. Ia menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum lesu. "Ia terkena demam dan butuh istirahat." Sedetik kemudian wanita paruhbaya itu terkikik. "Hanya karena menyelamatkan Shiiro saat hujan kemarin."

"Shiiro? Siapa itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia peliharaan baru kita. Seekor kelinci. Ayah membelinya seminggu yang lalu," jawab Sasuke. tangannya bergerak mengambil lauk-pauk yang disediakan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ayah menyukai kelinci. Dulu, ia memelihara bulldog dan sekarang ia memelihara sesuatu yang imut?" Itachi tidak percaya dengan fakta bahwa ayahnya itu membeli hewan yang imut.

Mikoto terkikik mendengarnya. "Mungkin ayahmu ingin mengeluarkan sisi kelembutannya itu."

Mendengar ucapan sang ibunda membuat kakak-beradik Uchiha itu tertawa. Ia tidak menyangka ayah mereka yang terkenal tegas dan berwibawa itu akhirnya mengeluarkan sisi lembutnya.

Mikoto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, setelah makan malam belikan obat demam untuk ayah yang sirup ya."

Sasuke menelan makanannya. Ia menatap Mikoto dengan alis terangkat. "Sirup? Bukankah ayah suka meminum tablet?"

"Apa ini bentuk kelembutannya yang lain?" timpal Itachi dengan nada bercanda.

Mikoto menggeleng pelan. "Ia susah menelan. Sepertinya efek hujan kemarin."

"Baiklah."

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri jalan yang lenggang. Sesekali ia meniup-niup tangannya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin malam hari. Ia merapatkan jaket tipisnya seraya menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang.

"Mendekati musim panas malah dingin seperti ini," gumam Sasuke. Ia berhenti di sebuah bangunan mencolok lalu memasuki apotek 24 jam itu.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Obat demam sirup." Melihat penjaga kasir terkikik membuat Sasuke harus menahan malunya. "Untuk orang dewasa." Tambahnya.

.

.

"Haaah~ menyebalkan sekali. Apa harus tertawa seperti itu? Sialan," umpat Sasuke. Ia tidak terima saat para penjaga kasir menertawakannya.

Iris gelapnya menyapu jalanan di depannya. Sebuah taman berada depan gang komplek rumahnya. Ia dapat melihat beberapa pasangan yang duduk-duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan karena melihat pasangan bermesraan itu tetapi melihat sosok yang bermain ayunan di sana. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok itu seperti ditarik magnet.

"Kau," gumam Sasuke. Ia menatap sosok di hadapannya kini.

"Kau!" pekik sosok itu.

"Hyuuga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" gadis itu menunduk saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa aku tidak boleh bermain di sini?"

Sasuke memegang rantai ayunan itu untuk menghentikan pergerakan gadis itu. "Siapa yang bilang tidak?"

Gadis itu mendongak dan menemukan iris gelap Sasuke menatap intens ke arahnya. "Jadi?"

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Mengenakan gaun selutut dengan pundak terbuka seperti ini? kau berniat menggoda orang lain?"

Wajah Hinata memerah saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Hinata. Ia menyeringai saat melihat wajah malu-malu yang ditunjukkan gadis itu pada dirinya seorang. "Atau kau berniat menggodaku?"

Hinata mendongak. Seluruh wajahnya memerah sempurna hingga ke telinga. "Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia membuka jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di tubuh Hinata. "Cuaca dingin, kau malah salah kostum. Kau gila, ya?"

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk. Ia menatap jari-jari kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu sandal. Ia sudah tidak mau menatap Sasuke lagi jika ia tidak ingin pingsan di hadapan pemuda itu.

Perlakuan hangat pemuda itu membuat jantungnya berdesir lembut. Aroma segar pemuda itu menguar dari jaketnya membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

 **Ngek**

Suara deritan ayunan di sebelah Hinata berbunyi nyaring. Ia dapat menduga bahwa sosok di hadapannya belum pergi dan duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Hyuuga, tatap aku."

Dengan gerakan pelan Hinata menatap Sasuke. Ia mati-matian menatap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia sudah membuat sesuatu yang memalukan malam ini pada pemuda itu, ia tidak sanggup jika ia harus menatap iris menghanyutkan pemuda itu.

Dalam hati Hinata merutuki hilangnya sifat dinginnya tadi siang. "Ada apa?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau benar-benar siswi sekolah kami?"

Angin lembut menerpa wajah Hinata memudarkan warna pada wajah gadis itu. Penyebabnya bukan hanya angin, tapi pertanyaan serius yang dilontarkan tepat di hatinya. Menyentuh bagian terdalam rahasia terbesarnya selama ini.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Selamat dinikmati hidangan pembuka bomb fanfic dariku~~ Niatnya ini fanfic buat SHDL 2015, tapiiii idenya baru muncul setelah event itu telah beralalu berbulan-bulan kemudian.**

 **Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic ini menjadi series walau hanya beberapa chapter. Akhirnya UN telah selesai tepatnya tanggal 12-05-2016. Hwehehehe, ini membuat saya senang sekali dan secara bersamaan juga gugup menantikan hasil.**

 **Doain yang hasil terbaik dan memuaskan untuk saya ya. Aamiin.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita Sleeping Beauty dan fic Raye Harrogath yang berjudul Darkest Desire. Dari fic Raye-san, saya ingin membuat fanfic dengan metode seperti Raye-san.**

 **Sebuah folktale yang dipenuhi oleh plot twist tapi tetap ada bumbu cerita asli yang ada. Hal itu memotivasi saya untuk menggali ide-ide baru melalui folktale untuk dikembangkan untuk memunculkan alur dan plot dalam pikiran saya.**

 **Ide fic untuk membuat ini muncul ketika saya sedang TPM terakhir yang berujung pada menulis di papan ujian karena tidak ada kertas selain soal dan LJK. TT**

 **Dan jadilah ff ini~~**

 **Yippiie! Terima kasih minna-san yang telah mendukung saya~~ See you di fic lainnya~~**


End file.
